The show must go on
by WhiteSprinkle
Summary: Mabel's sock opera experiences a sudden turn. Will Bill control Gravity Falls? Will Dipper get his body back? Will Mabel's opera have a sad ending?
1. Chapter 1

Why did it have to be so hard to make a puppet show? You get some puppets, write a script and some songs and here you are! But no, there is a big probability of your show being ruined because your twin brother made a deal with a mind-demon, and took his body, wanting to get a mysterious anonymous journal, and took control of the whole town. Yeah...

-"Who would sacrifice everything they worked for just for their dumb sibling?" Bipper asked with a big grin on his face, or Dipper's face

-"Dipper would…" Mabel replied, taking the journal back and jumping on the platform, which was very instable.

Any significant movement could make it fall and everything Mabel did would be ruined. But it was for her brother. He helped her with the show, saved her from the gnomes, sacrificed his job as lifeguard for her to be with Mermado and more. Mabel could anytime make that platform fall. At least Bipper would be destroyed. But she couldn't kill that body. If she could, it would have been burned by now. But still Dipper needed a body to be 'real'. So, what is to do?

She was careful with her moves and still needed to make Bipper regret that he stole something very important to her. Without Dipper, life would make no sense anymore. Without him to support, love and care for her, she was …

-"Nothing! You are nothing without Dipper, Shooting Star! Where is your little brother to protect you now?" His evil smile made him look like a freak. And so he was. A psycho-masochist-demon in a perfect brother body. And there was nothing to destroy it. Yes, it. Bipper is still a monster. A hybrid of two opposite beings. A sadist monster and a brave boy.

Yes, they weren't innocent anymore. They made mistakes. Dipper made the biggest one. To ally with Bill. Now, only she could do is to get it off his body. She jumped on him, looking at his bloody body. There were scars everywhere, some of the blood still streaming. That image was terrifying, but she had to resist, just to save Dipper. Even if the blood would make her sick, Mabel still needed that journal to know how to defeat the creature.

-"Leave my brother alone, you triangle-human-shaped-boy-demon! Yes, youuu…" screamed Mabel a bit embarrassed when realized how silly that sounded. And she let that distract her, falling on the instable platform unconscious after being hit in her head by something hard. Surely it was the journal. It was as hard as a stone! Dipper's 'muscles' could barely break something like that.

Bipper was ready to make Mabel's unconscious body fall of the edge, but then something woke her up.

-"My horses are surely wild now. I can't hold them, pine tree! If you want your sister to not break any of those sensitive limbs, you could just leave her. I mean, don't you like the dreamscape? It's really peaceful and quiet, isn't it?"

-"You are never gonna win, Bill. Never. Have I told you that Mabel has excellent acting skills?" Dipper to Bipper, making the usual grin of his face turn into a frown. "I can tame your horses, Billy"

One thing Bill doesn't know is that Mabel has been taking acting classes back in California. She could pretend dead, can cry without reason and laugh at Dipper's embarrassing and stupid jokes.

She got quickly on her feet, ready to fight the monster.

-"Mabel, I don't care for the body. Just get this monster out and explain everyone what happened. I will still be with you. " Dipper explained to his sister, who didn't know how not to hurt Dipper.

-"But, Dipper, what could I explain to mom and dad? That your body is dead but you are a puppet spirit?" She asked him, making him reconsider the possibility of everyone thinking Mabel is crazy.

-"Just, do whatever it takes. My body won't have enough power, anyway. You know me. My body… this sounds odd." Hearing this words, Mabel ran into Bipper, but he was smarter than her. He made her trip, holding with a hand on the edge of the platform.

-" I HAVE EYES IN MANY PLACES. I HAVE FRIENDS WITH MANY FACES. I KEEP THE PINES IN PROPER PLACES. DONT LOOK NOW- I UNTIED YOUR LACES!" Bipper laughed insanely, preparing to step on the poor girl's hand. If nobody would do something, Mabel would fall and … bad things would happen. But then, the savior, the zombie-slayer Stan slammed the door that took the platform.

-"What are you doing here? Help her up! " He shouted at the creature, but then he looked better at its demonic eyes. "What the hell…has got into you, Dipper?" He barely said, in shock of seeing his biggest enemy possessing Dipper.

-"Stan Pines! Exactly is the man that I wanted to see…this!" Bipper 'greeted' to Stan, who was still in shock, unable to do anything to save her great-niece. But he still couldn't believe she died. "There's nothing much to do here, Stanford. Your two girls are gone and your boy is a ghost."

-"Please…I beg you…save them. I need them! Even if she is dead for a long time, there is time to save them." Stan replied, knowing the only thing he could do for them. A deal. A deal with the demon.

-"As you wish, Pines. As you wish." Bipper told Stan with a satisfied smile on his face. Flames came from his hand, but didn't burn him. "Come on. The blue fire won't burn you." It replied, and Stan shook the freak's hand.

-"-But I will burn you, Billie. Some great day we'll meet again. And on that glorious day, I will end you just as you ended my daughter."

-"One day, Stanford. One day." Bipper responded, as he always knew that his deals were going to be respected. "Gimmie a call if you wanna make another deal. Until that time, race you downstairs-" Bipper leaned on his back and felt off the platform. It seems like he loves pain. Stan sat on the edge, looking at all those people who were staring at something in the air. A sound reminded him of Mabel's…

-"Grappling hook! " She shouted, making Stan so happy that he jumped on his feet and hugged the kid. At least she had her.

-"Mabel! I am so glad you are ok! Where is Dipper?" His smile faded thinking about the boy who reminded him of his own twin.

-"Well, see for yourself." Stan looked behind him, seeing the injured body of Dipper. Yes, it was Dipper. Not any monster, not any demon, not any freak. Just Dipper. And Stan was never so happy to see him.

-"Long time no see, right?" Stan greeted his 'jolly good fellow'

-"It's good to be back."Dip smiled, and his smile got even bigger when Stan hugged him. They went down the platform onto the stage, bowed and everyone applauded them. But Mabel wasn't as joyful. Gabe's seat was empty. He left her. He didn't like her show.

-"At least I have people who appreciate me." She thought, even if nobody would hear her from so much applauses. She looked to every single one of them. You could tell they loved her sock opera. Even if operas usually have sad endings, this one was special. This one had a very happy ending.

And so, everything came back to normal. No more Bipper or Bill. Just them. A big, happy family. Mabel continued having sleep-overs with Grenda and Candy, Dipper kept going out with Wendy and her friends, Stan didn't give up with his Mystery Shack and Soos still dated Melody. Everything seemed normal. But let's face the truth, Gravity Falls is definitely not a normal place. Full of mystery, love, friendship, trust. Or so they thought.

_Hey, you know how they say. The show must go on. Every time._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone has someone who watches for them, cares for them, protects them. It might be closer than they think.

-"Grunkle Stan…can I ask you something?" Mabel was sitting on the couch in Stan's lap.

-"Sure, kiddo. But as long as you don't cover my movie. I still want to watch it. The duchess is going to marry a rich man. I love this type of women." Stan answered to her, who seemed pretty grossed by Stan talking about women.

-"I heard Bill talking about you, having two girls… I know one of them is me. What about the other one?" Stan's eyes seemed to get bigger as he heard the question.

-"Uhm…well…a girl used to work here. Her name was Lilly. It's just a long confusing story. I just haven't seen her for a long time." He explained, but Mabel knew he was hiding something. But she realized it could be hard for him to respond, so she just quit it. Stan seemed really sad when talked about it.

Mabel took some steps away and hid behind the door, just as she could see how Stan reacts to her question. He seemed really upset about it.

-"I know you're there. Stop staring at me, kiddo." He shouted at her, really serious face expression. Mabel just went upstairs to her twin. She opened the door slowly, as Dipper could still be asleep. He hadn't slept for a while and was really tired looking for answers. But no, he was still reading that book, trying to find a way to stop Bill from taking his body again.

-"Dipper, you gotta sleep. I know you are scared, but it will all be okey. I will take care of you." Mabel said to her brother

-"Are you talking serious, Mabel? Thanks. You really are the greatest sister!" Dipper replied, taking a glare at his beloved sister.

-"Now, go to sleep. Give me that book and I will take care of it." Dipper handed the book to his sister, who seemed pretty bored. Even her sweater wasn't as glittery as always was. What was going on with her? He was so tired to ask her, so he felt asleep immediately on his puffy pillow and she came and covered him with a blanket.

Meanwhile, after waited to see if he was really asleep, Mabel went downstairs and watched Stan, who seemed still melancholic. It was her fault. She had to cheer him up. A party? He hates parties. A cake? He is already eating too much sugar from the coffee witch keeps him excited of all those dumb tourists.

-"Grunkle Stan, you gotta tell me more about the girl who worked for you." She told Stan, who seemed to have cried a bit when she was upstairs. His cheeks were still wet from the salty tears. "Oh, don't be sad. If you will tell me, it's gonna help you."

-"Well, she was my best worker. Whenever she came to the Shack, a bunch of people were ready to buy something. Even if the shack was still more a house than a souvenir shop. And one day…she…was taken. I can't tell you more. It's a long, boring story." Mabel was still too curious to find out more about Stan's past.

-"Uncle Stan, why was she taken? I know you're hiding something. " The girl told him with a frown on her face.

-"Forget it. " He got up on his feet and went in the 'living room', closing the door after him. Mabel followed him, and looked through the keyhole. He pressed a few buttons on the vending machine. Nothing special. Mabel returned to her room to watch for Dipper.

Surprisingly, Dipper was no more in his bed. He got out through the window, taking the journal with him. How did he jump off? He can't even jump off his bed. He would certainly break something.

-"Looks like he's really into it. I need to find him. He might do something crazy again. Like a deal. Oh, no!" She screamed, seeing the whole bunch of eyes who were watching something in the forest. It was surely Bill, 'taking care' of her brother . She took Dipper's cap, which was left forgotten on the bed and jumped out on the window. She ran deep into the forest.

-"Dipper! Where are you?!" She kept shouting, worried that Bill has done something to him. After a few minutes, she got her answer :

-"I am right here, Mabel! " Dipper jumped and hugged his sister tight. "I am glad you're here. Now, RUN!" He shouted, pointing to a yellow light coming from the forest. "It's Bill. He still wants his puppet…" They both ran away from that monster they call Bill. Such a simple, human name for a complex, diabolic creature. They tried to run, but Bill was faster and behind them.

-"Answer me a question, Bill. Puma shirt or panther shirt? " Dipper tried to distract him, knowing that this question could confuse many people.

-" THE ERADICATION OF ALL OXYGEN ON THE PLANET LEADING TO GLOBAL ASPHYXIATION!" Bill shouted, as they reached the Shack. But the door was closed, so the kids were unable to open it.

-"Feeling a bit evil today, aren't you Billie?" Mabel asked, making Bill's grin fade.

-"Stop calling me like that!" He grabbed Dipper's arm, making Mabel watch how Dipper became a ghost again, Dipper's eyes becoming yellow and larger. Bipper was back. And he was mad.

-"Kids, told ya' not to joke with me. Now, say goodbye to Dipper's body. You will only see a puppet from now. Ha!" Bipper told Mabel, his forehead touching hers, looking right into her eyes. And he ran. Ran to the lake to…

-"-Drown! Bill is going to drown me! My body! Waaa!" Dipper screamed, taking his puppet form. "Run to the lake, Mabel! I am going to DIE!" Mabel's eyes widened by the scare of losing Dipper . It would be wrong to have puppet twin brother. Very wrong . Mabel took the golf cart. Bipper didn't need it. He could run really fast and puppet Dip would fly. Sounds kinda like a great team, right? Wrong.

Mabel's golf cart was really lame. It was slower than Bipper, so she would get there really late. Maybe too late.

Meanwhile, Bipper reached the lake. With the biggest smile on his face, he leaned and felt into the deep water, and out of the body, letting Dipper in and drown. Dipper's vision became blurry, even in the crystal-clear water. He couldn't do anything. His limbs felt too weak to try to swim, even if he didn't know how. This was the end. He was almost out of air. Now his vision darkened, letting a final gasp out and his vision black. He opened his mouth, lastly feeling the cold water pouring quickly down his throat. He was dying.

His vision came back to normal, but he knew it was just a dream. It was blonde girl, who was really pretty, smiling at him. But then becoming serious, as she shouted to him:

-"You gotta be okey, hear me? Breath! " She shouted to Dipper, who felt the girl's arms around his waist, swimming to the surface. Then, his vision became again blurry, as he woke up from the beautiful dream of the prettiest angel saving him. He felt a couple of lips on his, blowing air into his mouth. Someone was trying to revive him. The second time their lips touched, he opened his eyes to see who was his guardian angel. And it was the girl from his dream, who smiled at him so wide when she saw he breathed again. Dipper coughed, and then layd on his back again, the girl petting him. But she became transparent, and disappeared with a smile just as big. She was gone. But Mabel was there. She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweater and hugged Dipper.

-"I am so glad you're okey, you little dork." Mabel joked, sticking a sticker on his cheek.

-"Yeah, thanks. That girl…" He asked, smiling when thinking about her

-"Lilly. She is Lilly. She is the one who saved you." She answered

They both went home, Mabel holding Dipper. He was too weak to walk. He lied in bed and really felt asleep this time, promising never to go into the woods alone.

Meanwhile, Mabel went again to try to confort Stan. But he wasn't so sad anymore.

-"Come with me…I am going to show you…my daughter. So you'll leave me alone other time." Stan caught Mabel's hand and they both went to his room.

-"I didn't know you had a daughter too." Stan unlocked a door in his room, that lead to a smaller place. There was a picture of a blonde girl.

-"Lilly. She was Lilly." Stan replied. Mabel knew it was the ghost-girl who saved Dipper's life. It was her.

If she wouldn't have reminded Stan of her, Dipper would have died, and wouldn't be there now.

-"Thank you, Lilly" She said to her photo, who suddenly moved, making the serious face expression of hers a big smile, which faded when Mabel left.

-"You're welcome." Said the guardian angel


	3. Chapter 3

We always try to change the past. We always wanted to do something about it. To change our mistakes, so the world can be better. But it just can't be. It's the way things work. It's the way life is. Complicated. We just can't change things so easy. Mistakes are only corrected by time, as they are slowly forgiven.

After what happened, only Dipper thought about was that girl, Lilly. They both missed her. Her friendly smile, her blonde waves. Dipper loved her, and Mabel knew that they could never be together as long as she is just a spirit.

-"Mabel, do you think Lilly would come back?" Dipper asked, on a really sad tone. Mabel was trying to respond, but thinking about that would make tears stream like a river on her cheek.

-"Dipper…" She responded with a slow voice "I don't think so…" Mabel felt horrible to tell him like that, straight, but it was necessary. He couldn't live with a lie. She wasn't coming back. Dipper went back into his bed and covered himself fully into the blanket, flipping through the pages of the journal. Maybe he could find a way to bring her back to life. And not as a brain-eating zombie. Just a human being. "Do you know what could help?" Mabel asked with a faded smile, trying to confort Dip.

-"I don't want any Mabel-juice or stickers or a party. I just want to be left alone! " He shouted to her, and Mabel's smile turned into tears again. "Mabel…I'm sorry…"

-"No, you're not. You don't know how was to lose Mermado, and now Gabe. But I didn't cry or shout at you. I … know how you feel. I felt the same way. Remember? Gabe left the show and never came back." She explained. Dipper hurt her, really bad. She left the room, leaving Dipper under his blanket.

-"I am sorry." He said. But it was too late.

She ran into the well-known forest, because it was the only place where she could tell anything. The trees would always listen to her.

-"Oh, trees. What's going on with him? He was never like that. Even with Wendy…."She said, the last words fading. "He is really heart-broken, really? I should help him…" Mabel told the pine trees. "But how? I mean, I can't just go back and save her, right?..." She reminded of Blandin. If she could find her, they would go and save her and bring her here for Dipper. And Stan would be happy too. It was the perfect plan. With a little problem… "How to find Blandin?" She thought out loud.

-"Oh, he'll come. You just need to call him. Wait, you can't! You are just a stupid human!" A voice told her. It was Bill for sure.

-"What do you want, Bill? You did enough harm for this week. Leave us alone!" She shouted at the monster, even if she didn't see it.

-"Calm, kiddo. I just offer a deal. So, what do you need from that weirdo, Blandin? " Bill asked her, coming closer and closer, lighting the whole forest with his yellow –inner light-.

-"I guess you know Lilly, don't cha'?" Hearing these words, Bill seemed to recognize her immediately.

-"Lilly…uhm…you want her back don't you? If so, I can help. For a deal, of course."

-"What deal?" She asked. Bill came closer to her and whispered something to her ear. She nodded. The deal was done. Bill turned his black bow into a screen, and called Blandin, who came right away with his time machine in his hand.

-"You again? I just can't get rid of you kids!" He said with anger. "Well, Bill is friend with time baby, so I shout obey him . Here, take the time machine. But you own me something! " He said, giving Mabel the time machine and teleported back to his time with it. Now, Mabel could go back and save her with Dipper.

Mabel smiled so wide that almost passed out from so much excitement. She could make Dipper feel better at least. She went back to their room. Dipper was still there, crying under his blanket. He was way better after Wendy told him. She shut the door and threw the machine right on Dipper's bed.

-"What's that?" He asked, still flipping throw the pages of the journal.

-"The time machine!" She smiled through her sparkly braces. "Time to go, Dippingsauce! Let's get Lilly!"

-"Very funny. No way I travel back in time." Dipper answered careless "How did you get it anyway?"

-"It's for you. If not doing this for her, do it for Stan and for me." Her smile got wider as she waited for an answer. Dipper got out of the blanket, put his usual cap on and here they were. "Don't ask how I got it. Everything I did is worth it, if you're happy. Now smile-" Dipper's frown became a faded smile. He kissed his sister on cheek and started the time machine.

-"Let's find my angel"

-"But when?" She asked

-"The correct question is… when. Oh…seriously? Again!?" He laughed. They chose thirty years in the past and here they were…

The town looked really different. Mystery Shack wasn't so full of crappy stuff. It looked more like a home. But it was lonely. The picture in Stan's closet was on the table. The 'honor place'.

-"Wonderful timing! Now, where the hell is everybody?" Dipper asked a bit nervous

-"Look outside! They're heading to the theater! Maybe it's a puppet show!"

-"It's a disco. Let's go to dance!"

-"Dressed like that?" Mabel asked. Dipper realized immediately that Mabel had some sparkly outfits for them. Dipper needed one to impress his date, Lilly. So Mabel went back and returned in a second dressed in a pink fluffy dress, and brought Dipper a nice suit. "Woah! This is gonna make Lilly pass out! Literary... "

They both looked amazing dressed like that. All they needed were dates. But that party looked pretty old-fashioned. Like…30 years old. Yeah... But, there was Lilly, and if it made her happy, it was ok. Lilly was wearing a nice yellow dress, which made her look even more beautiful.

-"How..to invite her? I mean, she doesn't even know me! Yet…Oh." Dipper checked the list in his pocket, but Mabel grabbed it and burned it at the candle. "Hey! Why did ya' do that?" He asked upset

-"No need. Go invite her. " Dipper approached to her, but then…everything crashed. Literary.

-"Lilly! My angel!" A tall, young man, who was wearing a black and yellow suit just as shiny as his blonde hair greeted the girl.

-"Who is that?" Dipper whispered in shock.

-"Bill! I am so glad you're here!" Lilly told the young man.

-"Bill?!" The kids said more shocked. Bill was staring at Lilly, and Lilly at Bill. Dipper had no chance. But Mabel knew something more than Dipper.

-"Let's go home…it's obvious she has a boyfriend. And it's … BILL! And he is a human! And Lilly is with him! And he might be a good guy!" He shouted, falling on the floor and passing out for good hours.

-"Dipper!" He heard Mabel's shout fade and his vision darkened, and then again appeared Lilly in his dream, but this time she kissed Bill, and Dipper was really upset about it.

Finally he woke up after 3 hours unconscious. And no surprise, Lilly was there too. And she wasn't with Bill. Bill was gone. Lilly was petting his hair, while letting some of her blonde stripes touch his cheeks. The girl smiled at him again, but not so happy though. Maybe something happened to Bill? Did they broke up? This would have made Dipper's day. At least he thought. But seeing her not so happy as she was, it wasn't the same.

-"Mabel, come! He is conscious!" She called his sister

-"Dippie! You scared me again you fool! What's going on with ya'?" She pretended to shout at him. But she couldn't. It wasn't her way to be.

-"Lilly…I…"

-"Shh…" She placed her finger on his lips "I already know. Everything." She came closer and kissed Dipper softly on the lips, but she faded again and disappeared.

-"Mabel! What…happened?"

-"Remember the car crash we read about in that old newspaper?...It's from today. And she was there after the party…I..I couldn't stop her! I failed! I…I made a deal with Bill to get the time machine!" She cried, trying to hide her face from Dipper

-"What deal!?" He asked in despair

-"I swore to save her…to not let her go with Bill in that car. But I couldn't. I failed. I am a big failure!" She cried, and Dipper petted her, trying to confort his sister. But it was worthless. Everything they had done was worthless.

-"It's okey. Everything will be okey. Don't worry. It's how it should be. We can't change anything."

They went home and everything came back to normal. Bill never returned, even if Dipper had a million questions to ask about him. How could he be a human before? He hates humans. But, he surely loved Lilly just as Dipper would if she was alive.

They couldn't change past. They live the present. They will make a better future. Maybe, things should remain the way they are. It's better like that, even if it sounds horribly cruel.


End file.
